pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of Phineas
Phineas & Ferb set off on the exciting adventure yet! Includes new inventions, new characters, new locations and more! Episodes 1. Adam Williams arrives Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella are excited when their cousin Adam arrives. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz attempts to turn Perry into gold. 2. Adam's gang Adam introduces his friends to Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella. 3. Sleeping Beauties After hearing that Phineas & Isabella has trouble sleeping, Adam, Ferb, Candace, Buford and Baljeet must find a way to put Phineas & Isabella to sleep. Meanwhi!le, Perry's shocked to know that Monogram has been captured by Doofenshmirtz and must save him! 4. Phineas & Ferb Meets Family Guy Phineas, Ferb & the gang meets the Griffin family. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry goes to the Drunken Clam to meet Family Guy characters. 5. Wizard of Odd 2 Interested in L. Frank Baum's book The Wizard of Oz that Adam got, Phineas & Isabella decide to read it, but Phineas & Isabella become so tired they fall asleep. When they wake up, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and everyone else are like the characters from The Wizard of Oz! Now, Phineas & Isabella explore the magical land of odd and must get to the wizard, but things are not what they seem to be. 6. April Fools! When Adam and his friends play tricks on Phineas & Ferb, this makes Phineas & Ferb angry and they decide to plan revenge on Adam and his friends! 7. Evil Phineas and Isabella After being hit by Doof's latest inator, Phineas and Isabella become evil and plans to destroy one person: Adam! Meanwhile, Perry must get Phineas & Isabella back to normal before it's too late! 8. Act your Age After finishing their latest invention, Phineas, Ferb & Isabella decide to take a nap, but while they're asleep, they have a strangest dream that they are adults! 9. Phineas' Hero Part 1 When Candace is sick, Phineas asks Adam to take her place as a lead singer and Adam accepts! 10. Phineas' Hero Part 2 After hearing that Adam took her place as a singer for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, Candace is furious and blames Phineas, but when Phineas attempts to say something to Candace, Candace furiously stabs Phineas with a kitchen knife! 11. Phineas' Hero Part 3 Adam and Isabella is shocked to find Phineas badly injured! They're also shocked to know that Candace was the one who stabbed Phineas! Now, Adam, Ferb, Isabella and the gang must do whatever it takes to save Phineas and stop Candace before it's too late! 12. Phineas' Hero Part 4 Phineas' life is put at risk and the doctors tries to find a replacement for the doctor, who is ill. When Adam volunteers to be the doctor's replacement, the doctors let him. Can Adam save Phineas or will Phineas die? 13. Phineas' Hero Part 5 Adam is pleased that Phineas is now OK and Phineas thanks Adam for saving him and calls him a hero. 14. Phineas' Hero Part 6 Adam gets ready to make a speech about saving Phineas' life at City Hall, but he is nervous so Phineas & Isabella decides to help him. 15. Phineas' Hero Part 7 Phineas, Ferb and the gang decides to throw a surprise party for Adam, but Adam is nervous about telling Phineas about Candace. 16. PTSD Part 1 Phineas is struggling to forgive Candace after she stabbed him with a knife. 17. PTSD Part 2 Candace tries to calm down Phineas, but he snaps at her. 18. PTSD Part 3 Phineas invents a pistol and plans to shoot Candace as revenge for stabbing him! The Flynn-Fletcher family & Isabella is shocked to know that Phineas is planning to shoot Candace and must stop him and calm him down before it's too late! 19. The Return of Brendan Townsend Phineas, Ferb and the gang is in for a shock when Brendan returns! 20. Night of the living Brendans Brendan's latest machine turns the citizens of Danville into contagious Brendan zombies who ran rampant all over town! Agent P and the kids must work together to save Danville and avoid becoming Brendan zombies themselves! Plus, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford and Baljeet must face their dramatic, epic showdown with Brendan! 21. Death in the family Adam is devastated to know that his grandfather has died. 22. Will you marry me? Phineas is nervous that he has to propose to Isabella, so Adam decides to help him. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds the " Bored-Inator" which is designed to make people bored. 23. Adam's lover Phineas & Isabella are stunned when Adam's girlfriend Ashley arrives! Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds the "Clone-Inator." 24. Phineas & Isabella's wedding It's the day when Phineas & Isabella get married! 25. April Flynn arrives Linda gives birth to a baby girl named April! Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz builds his "All purpose-Inator 2." 26. April's biological Mum and Dad Part 1 Adam is stunned to discover that Linda and Lawrence is not the parents of April and is determined to find April's biological Mom and Dad. 27. April's biological Mum and Dad Part 2 Adam is stunned to know that Phineas & Isabella is April's biological Mum and Dad, but is pleased and tells Phineas & Isabella that they deserve to be April's mum and dad. 28. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 1 Phineas, Isabella and Adam are walking home from their day out. Phineas & Isabella ask Adam to look after April and he accepts. On the way home, Phineas & Isabella receive a threatening text message from the mystery person! 29. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 2 Phineas & Isabella are worried about the text message and go to tell the police, but they get attacked by a mystery attacker! 30. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 3 Adam, Ferb and the gang are shocked to know that Phineas & Isabella have been attacked and kidnapped by the mystery attacker and must rescue them! Meanwhile at Seattle, Phineas & Isabella are stunned and shocked when the identity of the attacker is revealed! 31. Who attacked Phineas & Isabella? Part 4 Phineas & Isabella are shocked to know that Brendan is the mystery attacker and that he is plotting to kill them! 32. Ashley's Birthday Adam is determined to get a gift for Ashley's birthday, so enlists Phineas & Isabella's help. 33. The death of Ashley Part 1 Adam is enjoying his date with Ashley, but disaster strikes when Ashley gets ran over by a car! 34. The death of Ashley Part 2 Adam is hoping Ashley would make it, but is given devastating news......... 35. The Funeral of Ashley Adam is struggling when he gets ready for Ashley's funeral. 36. Why the Caged Bird Sings Ferb and the gang builts the biggest trampoline. Meanwhile, Phineas & Isabella helps Adam, who is struggling with Ashley's death. 37. Thomas Flynn arrives Phineas is stunned and excited to see his biological father again, but Candace is not happy when Thomas arrives. 38. Invasion of Dr Doofenshmirtz When Brendan's latest invention malfunctions and hits Doofenshmirtz, it causes Doofenshmirtz to have a ability to touch anybody and transform them into him! 39. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege Part 1 Phineas, Ferb and the gang are having their pajama party, but Brendan comes in with a gun and takes them hostage! 40. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege Part 2 Brendan holds Phineas, Ferb and the gang hostage and shoots his 2 victims! 41. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege Part 3 Brendan's 2 victims has been shot and are dying! Who are Brendan's 2 victims? 42. The Flynn-Fletcher house Siege: Aftermath It's been 2 weeks since Brendan took Phineas, Ferb and the gang hostage and Phineas & Isabella are struggling with their injuries. 43. The Return of Thaddeus and Thor Part 1 Phineas, Ferb and the gang are in for a shock when Thaddeus & Thor returns with their gang! 44. The Return of Thaddeus and Thor Part 2 Phineas, Ferb and the gang & Adam are stunned when the blast from the past appears! 45. The Return of Adam's Long-lost Sister Adam is stunned when he sees his Long-lost sister! 46. Grand Theft Phineas: San Andreas Phineas, Ferb and the gang meet Carl and his family and friends and team up with them to save Danville! 47. Invasion of Marvel Zombies Using the time machine, Phineas, Ferb and the gang travel to New York city Earth 2149. But when they got there, they encounter the Marvel Zombies and the Earth 2149 version of themselves! 48. The day Phineas Flynn & Isabella Gracia Sharpiro were born When Phineas & Isabella get poisoned and are dying, it is up to Adam, Ferb, Candace and Mandy to save them before it's too late! 49. Journey to the center of the earth Adam, Ferb and the gang attempt to travel down to the center of the earth, but Isabella is worried about Phineas when he suffers Asthma attack. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz attempts to siphon up the energy located at the earth's core to drain the Earth of it's resources. 50. Back to the Future Phineas, Ferb and the gang use Adam's time machine to time travel, but disaster strikes when they accidentally create a time paradox! Now, to avoid changing the future, Phineas, Ferb and the gang must put events back to the way it was before it's too late! 51. Birthday Blues Phineas, Ferb & the gang get ready for Adam's birthday party, however, Adam is worried about Phineas & Isabella. 52. The Good, The Bad and the Flynn Phineas's loved one is worried when his behaviour begins to change. Is Phineas hiding something? Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is worried about Perry when he is ill. 53. The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk Phineas, Ferb and the gang get involved in the accident which causes Gamma Radiation! Thankfully, Adam, Ferb and the gang survives. Phineas & Isabella also survives, but they get infected by Gamma Radiation and it causes Phineas & Isabella to get angry and transform into Hulk and She-Hulk! Now, Adam, Ferb and the gang must create the cure in order to get Phineas & Isabella back to normal. Luckily, Bruce Banner & Jennifer Walters is there to help them. 54. Phineas & Ferb Drift Phineas & Ferb decide to build a race track to have a race. Plus, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr Eggman and Metal Sonic from Sega make their guest appearance! 55. Killer Animals When Doof's latest inator malfunctions, it causes the animals to get highly aggressive and attack humans! Now, Phineas, Ferb and the gang must create the cure in order to calm down the animals. 56. Split Personality 2 Phineas & Isabella accidentally get hit by Adam's molecular separator ray which causes them to have two different personalities - Romantic Phineas & Isabella and Busy Phineas & Isabella, so Adam, Ferb & the gang have to figure out a way to put them back together again. Adam is a bit nervous when he meets Romantic Phineas & Isabella. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator 2" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. 57. Night of the Giant Floating Baby Head 2 When Phineas, Ferb and the gang accidentally get telported to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, they see Doofenshmirtz with his latest Inator which turns people into a Giant Floating Baby Head! 58. Invasion of Adam Williams In this sequel to "Invasion of Dr Doofenshmirtz," Brendan's machine hits Roger Doofenshmirtz, which turns him and the citizens into a contagious mindless repulsive Adam clones! Now, it is up to Phineas, Ferb and the gang to save Danville and avoid becoming a contagious mindless repulsive Adam clones themselves! 59. Phineas & Ferb: Dream Team Phineas finds a mysterious pillow in a backyard and becomes so tired he falls asleep. Little does Phineas know that his friends are going into his brain to see what's going on. 60. The Return of Phyllian the Platypus Part 1 Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Perry and Doofenshmirtz have been kidnapped by Phyllian, who has returned to destroy them and Adam, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, The Fireside Girls and Stacy must save them! 61. The Return of Phyllian the Platypus Part 2 After Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are freed, Phineas & Isabella face their dramatic battle with Phyllian & Brendan to save The Tri-State Area! 62. It came from Danville Mucus bubbles form from the beach. Brendan, however, plans to use them. 63. Bref Flynn Arrives Bref returns to destroy Phineas, Ferb & the gang, along with his friends! 64. CF-921 Candace accidentally freezes herself for 2000 years and somehow ends up having complications using a time machine. It's up to Phineas, Ferb & the gang to rescue her! 65. The Fireside Girl Lodge Massacre Brendan & his minions take The Fireside Girls hostage and threatens to blow up The Fireside Girl Lodge using a bomb! Plus, 1 Fireside Girl has to die, but who!? 66. Phineas & Ferb Meet the Simpsons Phineas, Ferb & the gang meet the Simpson family. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry go to Moe's to meet the characters from the Simpsons. 67. Phineas & Ferb Meet Futurama Phineas, Ferb & the gang meet Planet Express by means of time travel. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes to New New York to meet Mom, while Perry spies on him. 68. Phineas & Ferb go to South Park Phineas, Ferb & the gang meet the South Park gang. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz teams up with Scott Tenorman to terminate Danville & South Park. 69. The Mona Lisa Phineas & Ferb decide to paint Candace as the Mona Lisa. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to steal Vincent Van Gogh's paintings. 70. The Final Battle Part 1 Phineas thinks his friends don't care about him and decides to fight Brendan....... Alone. 71. The Final Battle Part 2 Brendan's minons plan to take over The Tri-State Area and kidnap Phineas and Ferb's friends, but thankful!y, Phineas arrives to save the day. 72. The Final Battle Part 3 Phineas must face his dramatic, final showdown with Brendan to save his loved ones and The Tri-State Area! 73. The Final Battle Part 4 Isabella, Ferb & the gang are shocked to know that Phineas is fighting Brendan alone and must save him! However, when Brendan attempts to finish off Isabella, Ferb & the gang, Phineas must make a tragic sacrifice to save them! 74. Within the woods Isabella, Ferb & the gang are hoping Phineas would make it, but they're worried he might not recover. 75. TBA TBA 76. Rare Seance Theater 2000 Phineas, Ferb & the gang decide to watch terrible movies that have come out recently and write a review on it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz & Perry decide to play old video games that everyone hates. 77. Phineas & Ferb Meet Spongebob Squarepants Phineas, Ferb & the gang meet Spongebob & his friends. Meanwhile, Brendan teams up with Plankton to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. 78. TBA TBA 79. Adam's New Neighbour Adam, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella go to see Adam's new neighbour, but they're stunned to know that Adam's neighbour is......... Cleveland Brown! 80. Evil Villain Team up Brendan escapes from jail and teams up with Declan Macey, Cain Dingle, Ross Barton, Robert Sugden and Aaron Livesy from Emmerdale to destroy Phineas & Ferb! They kidnap Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and Adam and plots to kill them! 81. The death of Thomas Flynn Phineas is devestated to know his " biological father" Thomas Flynn died in a car crash and blames Candace for his death. Meanwhile, Doof and Perry is stunned to see Professor Mystery and Peter in Doof ﻿Evil Inc. 82. Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel 2 Brendan uses his "Drain-Inator" to drain the super villains powers. Now, Brendan now has the villain's powers and is more powerful! Now Phineas, Ferb & the gang must team up with Hulk, Spider Man, Thor, Iron Man, Red Skull, Venom, M.O.D.O.K, Whiplash and Dr. Octopus to save the world! Plus, Phineas face off against Brendan while his loved ones watch. Will Phineas be able to defeat Brendan? 83. Brendan Townsend kidnapped! Brendan gets knocked out by his mystery kidnappers and gets kidnapped. when he wakes up, he is shocked to know Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Adam, Buford & Baljeet are his kidnappers! 84. Giant Phineas & Isabella Thank's to Brendan's "Giant-Inator", Phineas & Isabella are now giants and Brendan becomes a giant too! 85. Phineas & Isabella: City of Love Phineas and Isabella are enjoying their day out at Paris, but disaster strikes when Brendan plans to destroy the Eiffel Tower! 86. Phineas & Ferb Busted!? Part 1 Phineas, Ferb & the gang are shocked to know that Brendan has recorded their inventions on his phone and threatens to send it all over the world and must stop him! 87. Phineas & Ferb Busted!? Part 2 Phineas, Ferb & the gang must stop Brendan from sending the video! This episode will end in a very dramatic cliffhanger! 88. Phineas & Ferb Busted!? Part 3 TBA 89. Phineas & Ferb's Christmas Wish 2 When Adam, Ferb and the gang learns that Phineas & Isabella are dying, they must make make their christmas wish to save them! 90. Phineas & Ferb: Save Summer 2 Phineas, Ferb & the gang are surprised to know that the Earth has moved away from the sun again, but they're shocked to know that Brendan and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N is behind this! Now Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Adam, Perry, Pinky and Doofenshmirtz must all team up to save Summer and defeat Brendan & L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N before it's too late! 91. Sleep Away After having trouble sleeping, Candace drinks the sleeping potion to make her sleep. Meanwhile, Vanessa goes to the party with Johnny. Plus, Adam's sister and Ex Total Drama contestant Lindsay arrives! 92. Phineas & Ferb's Big Score Phineas, Ferb & the gang discuss how they are going to proceed with the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. bank heist. They decide to go with the Loud & Obvious approach. 93. TBA TBA 94. Phineas vs. Isabella Isabella cheats on Phineas, and then he buries her new boyfriend alive. However, Isabella doesn't like what Phineas did to her boyfriend, and plans to kill Phineas! 95. The Return of Brian & Stewie Griffin Phineas, Ferb and the gang are stunned when Brian & Stewie returns! Meanwhile, Brendan teams up with Big Bob to plan a attack! 96. Hospital Siege Phineas, Ferb & the gang go to visit Eric at the hospital, but disaster strikes when Brendan and Big Bob takes everyone hostage! Then, Phineas & Isabella get shot! 97. Brendan kills Phineas & Isabella! Phineas & Isabella are enjoying their honeymoon on a cruise ship when Brendan bursts in and kills them! 98. Phineas & Isabella kills Brendan! After hearing that Brendan are now elected the new president of the United States, Phineas & Isabella must go to the White House to kill him! It's Phineas & Isabella vs Brendan in a dramatic showdown! Who will win!? 99. Trapped In the Vault Phineas & Isabella get trapped in a vault, thanks to Ferb & Adam. 100. Unnamed Busted Episode TBA 101. Unnamed Phineas & Isabella kidnapped episode Phineas & Isabella gets kidnapped by Brendan, Big Bob and their minions and Adam, Ferb and the gang must save them! 102. TBA TBA 103. TBA TBA 104. Will the real Phineas & Isabella rise? Brendan creates the evil clones of Phineas & Isabella and kidnaps the real Phineas & Isabella. 105. Power of six When Brendan finds a mysterious alien named Skeltox, he teams up with him to put the entire Tri-State Area to sleep! Now, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Adam must stop Brendan and Skeltox, but things take a bad turn when Phineas & Isabella's energy gets sucked by Skeltox and gets put to sleep! 106. Phineas & Ferb's Mind Flip-Flop! Phineas & Ferb invent a mind switching machine that can switch the minds of them & the gang, but everything goes haywire and they can't change back. 107. TBA TBA 108. TBA TBA 109. TBA TBA 110. The assassination of Linda Flynn-Fletcher Candace & Phineas are devestated that their mother, Linda, was killed by an unknown assassin, and must find the person who planned to assassinate their mom. When they come face to face with the assassin at Brendan's Evil Incorportated, things take a tragic turn..... 111. Inventor After hearing that Phineas, Ferb & the gang is hosting a pajama party, Brendan plans to use the ghost figure of Linda Flynn-Fletcher to scare Phineas, Ferb & the gang and put them to sleep! 112. Get Brendan Week Phineas & Isabella is shocked to learn that Adam, Candace and Ferb has been kidnapped by Brendan, Johnny and Danny and must team up with Jake Moon and Phil & Grant Mitchell to save them! 113. Phineas & Ferb: Road to the Multiverse TBA 114. Phineas and Ferb: Across the 3rd Dimension Phineas, Ferb & the gang travels to the 3rd Dimension, but is stunned to know that The Tri-State Area is destroyed! 115. And then there were fewer Phineas, Ferb & the gang are invited to a party at a remote mansion. The guests discover that the event was orchestrated by the born-again Christian James Woods and his new girlfriend to their shock and the whole event is to make amends with each guest who he has wronged in his life. Things turn dark, however, when several guests including James Woods and his girlfriend start dying off inexplicably. Now, Phineas, Ferb & the gang must solve the mystery and find who killed them. However, when Phineas & Isabella was looking for the killer, they come face to face with the 2 killers......